


Hardcore Jungle.

by chreemy_froot



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: All the hermits - Freeform, Domesticated Creeper Doc, Etho is like. yeah hes a ninja and all but i took some inspiration from my other fic., Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, So yeah, aka just me writing too little or too much, also, dont worry jellie is always gonna be with scar, heck yeah, hermitcraft season 5, in season 5 and all, its the NHO again, maybe evil hermits?, we get there when we get there., why am i writing this while writing redstone soda this is a terrible idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chreemy_froot/pseuds/chreemy_froot
Summary: After a brief fight with Viva La Revolution, they and the NHO find themselves stuck in an empty, Semi-Harcore world, with no communication to their home server.They needed to put all of their beef aside and to focus on the task at hand: Getting home.But what happens when the large, dangerous jungle starts to get lonely?Basically: doc, etho, bdubs, beef, iskall, ren, and scar try to not die in a world where if you die 10 times, you're gone forever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Sleep is for the weak. And the strong do not survive.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I sure am an idiot for starting another fic while writing another one. Let's just pray that I'm able to still write both this and Redstone Soda. (go check it out btw)

The NHO was fierce. Strong. Undefeated. Rulers of the jungle. They had proven their superiority to the skeletons and creepers in the forest, and the only thing that opposed them was themselves.

And the Revolution. 

Iskall and Ren swore to take them down if it meant dying in hardcore, but Etho could tell the two were exaggerating it quite heavily. The ninja had been making sure to clear their path in the jungle of traps, testing with armor stands and cows. Over a dozen traps had been cleared today, but Etho smiled under his mask, the traps looking quite useful for another time. Maybe capturing.

A set of whispers from somewhere around him had started as sticks cracked. a bird flying over to him. Etho paused at the sounds, slowly sheathing his sword and pulling his communicator out of his flannel jacket.

**{6:42 PM}**   
**[nhno]  
**   
**[Etho]: guys.**   
**[Etho]: they're here.**   
**[docm77]: on my way**   
**[BdoubleO100]: same here**   
**[VintageBeef]: north trail?**   
**[Etho]: yup**   
**[VintageBeef]: got it**

The redstone put the communicator back in his pocket, carefully listening to the whispers as they neared him. A quiet swoop of elytra lightly flapped near him as a creeper landed near him, wearing a black vest instead of his torn lab coat, and a pair of camo pants that blended with the jungle and wearing a pair of redstone stained sandals. 

Soon after, Bdubs and Beef gathered up nearby, waiting for the intruders to show themselves. Doc's sensitive ears heard the sounds of someone else as well who shouldn't be here.

"-And that's what I'm saying bro! We gotta hit them hard this time! Viva la Revolution!" Another cyborg in front of them emerged from the bushes, finishing a chat with the other part of the Revolution. 

"Well well well, looks like the bickering couple is talking for once?" Doc teased the two, smirking.

"Oh shut your yap, you mad scientist." Iskall shot back, his iskallium stained armored pants shone with enchantments. as he took a sword from his side, pointing it at the other cyborg.

"This is our jungle. If you wanna get it, then we're gonna play rough, baby face." Bdubs smiled, pulling out dual swords from his waist.

"Ok- First of all I have a full beard. _That looks way better than yours_." Iskall forcefully coughed back. Bdubs snarled at the cyborg.

"Wait guys, no violence yet." A new voice stood in, the man of good times standing right next to Ren spoke up. Scar stood in between the opposing groups, clearing his throat. "Did you forget the reason that we came here?" The man looked at the two that he came here with, one of them shrugged.

"Maybe." 

Scar sighed at the response, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, we won't accept a peace handshake from you guys! Surrender to the NHO and succumb to-" Bdubs was cut off mid-sentence by Beef, who had a hand over the babbling builder's mouth. Bdubs reacted to this by licking Beef's hand, who immediately took it off the builder's mouth.

"Bdubs! Stop doing that! I just finished stuffing the furnaces you know!" Beef wiped his hand on his jeans, disgusted.

"Sorry, ain't my fault that these people in front of us are stubborn fuckers."

"Language!" Scar said a bit louder than usual, stopping Bdub's talk. "We came here to talk about the fish farms."

"No way in hell are we going to stop what we're doing, Scar. Sorry, but its the rules here." Etho stated, zipping his jacket. "We're not gonna talk about anything until we fight." 

Ren smiled, stretching his arms and pulling out a diamond sword and letting the weapon scrape the floor, grazing a vine. "It's been a while since we all fought. So step aside, let the ladies man show how it's done." He ran a hand through his hair. This earnt a groan in response from Iskall, who took his sword in an attacking stance.

"Alright. Let's do this."

Doc pulled an ax from his inventory, gripping it for strength. The two cyborgs rushed to each other, weapons in hand, and ready to cause trouble. Doc held the sword with his cold, robotic hand, pushing it aside with a grunt as he lifted the ax in the air with his left hand, swinging at Iskall. Ren rushed over to try to get him off, but Etho tackled him. The ax missed multiple times, but he managed to hold his strength when Ren broke free from Etho and jumped onto Doc's back, taking his ax and hitting the butt of it against the cyborg's head.

The creeper nearly fell over at the weight on his back and the knocking on his robotic side of his face, but he did something he learned back when he wasn't domesticated, back when he was younger. He threw himself against a thick tree with all his force, the man on his back crashing against it with him. Doc let go of the sword as Iskall regained control of the blade, running towards him. A crack was heard somewhere as his head connected against the tree as well.

Etho then pulled Iskall aside with a pull, calling for Bdubs to step in. Scar also ran to them as Ren fell to the floor, the sudden strike against the tree dealt some damage on his head. 

Both of the two were bleeding upon the harsh head knock. Scar yelled at Iskall, who was apologizing with a rough voice. Doc held a hand to the right side of his head, feeling for something, and something he did feel. His metallic fingers felt something warm on them, and upon feeling the warmness, Doc pulled them away, head hurting. The creeper looked at his hand with only his cybernetic eye, which blinked as plates around it shifted, trying to adjust itself to feel less pain. 

Blood had stained his hand, a dark green bit of flesh had also found its way on it. It disgusted Doc, but he didn't focus on it any longer as he felt something wrap around his head. voices saying.... something. Man, he never realized just how tired he was until now.

He felt consciousness slip away a few times, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he was snapped back awake, headache banging against his head. 

Bdubs and Etho were rushing to get their creeper buddy healed, wrapping bandages on his head while Etho rushed through the many shulker boxes they had, looking for a splash potion. 

"I can't find any!" He shouted at them, waiting for a response from over the trees.

"Just use a normal regeneration potion! Or an instant health one!" Beef shouted from the tree, voice echoing in the jungle. 

"There's only one bottle- Oh. NEVERMIND I FOUND IT!" Bdubs ran back to the area, splash potions of regeneration in his hands. He gave a bag to Beef and another to Etho as the two focused on fixing Ren and Doc, who were now both unconscious. Iskall stood in the background with Scar, who's arms were crossed. 

Beef finished pouring the bag on Ren's head and arms, feeling around for anything else, pushing Ren's sweaty bangs aside and feeling for his temperature. He checked Ren's blue eyes too for anything that was unusual, nothing bad showing up. The humid air of the jungle slowly got thicker as the sun began to set, frogs at the lake croaking, night birds chirping, the rattles of a skeleton group and the light hisses of a friendly creeper pack in the distance. The stars and the moon began to shine on them as he and Etho patched up the large wound on Doc's head, 

"I think that's all. We should all stay here for the night, too dangerous for you guys to go off in the forest without us. The mobs may respect us, but they do not respect you." Beef stood up, dusting some dirt off of him and wiping sweat from his forehead. Iskall and Scar nodded, Iskall carrying his bigger neighbor. 

Iskall carried Ren, and Beef carried Doc back to the tents they set up, a campfire waiting to be lit. Beef considered asking the conscious cyborg and Scar if they wanted some food for the night, but the look on their faces told him that they just needed some rest, so he kept quiet, setting the creeper in the bed next to his in the tent.

Bdubs, Etho, Scar, and Iskall started up a fire, setting their armor, elytra, and weapons in an ender chest before getting ready to sleep. Not before bed did the four sit on the logs around the campfire, watching it crackle. Bdubs took out his communicator, sending a message to everyone.

**[BdoubleO100]: dont worry about the NHO right now.**  
 **[cubfan134]: what happened this time bdubs**  
 **[Etho]: another fight between the revolution and us.**  
 **[Stressmonster101]: awww :( hope you are ok though! <3**  
 **[ZombieCleo]: yeah! but please sleep too! it's 3 am!**  
 **[Xisuma]: i have never seen this many of you guys awake at once at this time.**  
 **[Xisuma]: sleep is important**  
 **[PythonGB]: xisuma get some rest too!!**  
 **[Xisuma]: i will. in a few hours.**  
 **[ZombieCleo]: X if you don't sleep i will personally come over to your base and force you to be under the covers until you succumb to the endless and welcoming void that we call sleep**  
 **[Xisuma]: o.o**  
 **[Etho]: oh my god**  
 **[Etho] cleo how do you manage to sound so threatening over communicators.**  
 **[ZombieCleo]: well**  
 **[Stressmonster101]: sleepy time! all of you better sleep! cleo you too!**  
 **[cubfan135]: yeah i better get some sleep. night guys!**  
 **[PythonGB]: same here! night cub!**  
 **[GoodTimeWithScar]: stress can i bribe you 3 feathers to not tell cub that im up this late.**  
 **[Stressmonster101]: does this mean you'll help me with my garden on friday?**  
 **[GoodTimeWithScar]: of course!**  
 **[ZombieCleo]: scar just how long have you stood up for**  
 **[GoodTimeWithScar]: at least a day.**  
 **[ZombieCleo]: ...**  
 **[ZombieCleo]: yeah scar you dont have 3 am rights anymore**  
 **[GoodTimeWithScar]: :(**  
 **[ZombieCleo]: ok this will be an exception**  
 **[GoodTimeWithScar]: :)**  
 **[GoodTimeWithScar]: goodnight guys!**

Bdubs read the chat, seeing Scar smile from the log he sat on, the fire illuminating his face. He decided he should also get some shut-eye. The builder stood up to stretch, looking at a part of the jungle that was pitch black in the night. It scared anyone that wasn't familiar with this jungle, but Bdubs liked it. He opened his eyes while stretching, but instead of the familiar croaks or rattles or creeper hisses, there was something else.

"Hey, guys?" He took the attention of the other 3, who looked at him as they fumbled with the zippers and clips on the tents.  
  
"What?" Scar asked the builder, exhausted look in his eyes.   
  
"What is that in the trees?" He waved them over, and they stood beside him as he pointed to the patch of forest that had a strange snarl coming from the pitch black, a tall creature jumping out at them.  
  
And then the last thing they felt before being knocked out was pure terror running through their skin, a scream of pure agony being the last noise they heard before being knocked out on the dirt and sand, the scrapes of something being dragged into the endless jungle. 


	2. Chapter 2 | Welcome to Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gift to see.  
> The gift to move.  
> The gift to protect.  
> The gift to love.  
> The gift to keep.  
> The gift to attack.  
> The gift to learn.
> 
> The pain of the cold emptiness.  
> The risk to lose it all.  
> The torture of being trapped.  
> The damage to forget.  
> The curse of the Vex.  
> The danger to go feral.  
> The need to return.
> 
> Return home where it calls you back, a death trap that made you wish you had a skill you lack.

  
  
It was morning, and the cyborg awoke slowly, memories of last night popping into his head. The sun peaked over the jungle, mist coating over it and the beautiful sunrise lighting up the sky in a rainbow of pastel colors. He felt soft grass under him, the color of his hoodie. The vest he remembered wearing last night had torn in many areas, becoming basically useless. The red wool military beret that he traced back to the Revolution was gone, and a pair of desert goggles with a golden lense hung from his neck. A blue bandana had been tied around his neck, the goggles resting over it.   
  
The cyborg sat up, taking in his surroundings, sucking in a deep breath of fresh, morning jungle air. When he stood up, however, he realized a heavy weight had been pulled off of him as his armor was all gone, as well as weapons. It seemed that almost everything he used to have had been taken away, only left with the goggles and bandana. Iskall exhaled, pulling the goggles over his eyes.   
  
Iskall didn't even realize until now just how jacked up his mechanical eye was. Sure, he could see out of it, but the color toning, the depth perception, the movement, the cooling. Water and gunk build up in it over the long course of time he went without checking the condition. The plates around the eye tried to shift around to readjust itself to the fresh sight, but gunk had gotten in the way of the metal, metal scratching against it. He felt a weird metallic taste in his mouth leaked on his tongue, but he wasn't focusing.  
  
He sighed, pulling down the goggles and feeling around the side of his head to turn off his eye. He felt a leaf around in his hair, fingers brushed over it like a soft napkin. The cyborg moved it aside and felt the disconnecting switch. With a click, he lost the extra vision, the metal on his eye basically becoming a dead weight without it on. But now his vision was back to how it was 2 years ago, desaturated, blurry, and his field of vision as well.  
  
Iskall pulled the goggles over his eyes again, acting as glasses. It was colorful again, he could see farther, and things were less blurry. The redstoner smiled to himself, turning around to get a hold of his surroundings. Jungle clearing, a very tall and big tree next to it, and a small pond to the right with sugar cane growing on the sand. Nobody was nearby. Panic started to replace the calmness as he realized that this was _not_ hermitcraft. His breath got shakey, a bead of sweat formed on his back, his hands started trembling. A sick and empty feeling set in his gut as he tried to grasp the fact that he had no idea where he was.  
  
He tried to calm himself down.  
  
"Okay Iskall, focus. 5 things you can see... Trees, grass, the sunrise, a pond, sugarcane. Nope, that didn't help- 4 things you can feel.. Scared- Nope you dummy I'm saying touch feeling. Soft grass, my hoodie, these goggles, and the morning dew. Alright, now 3 things you can hear, birds, my footsteps, bugs. 2 things I can smell. Cut grass and spring air. 1 thing I can taste-" He stopped to answer his own question. Only when he was actually focusing on it did he realize something.  
  
"Blood." He muttered. That weird taste he felt earlier when he woke up was blood. He groaned, looking up. The sight of the jungle had helped quell the feeling in his gut, his breathing was more stabilized. He just needed to focus.  
  
Focus.  
  
_Focus_.   
  
_F o c u s.  
  
_He couldn't bring himself to do it though. Iskall zoned out, brain scanning over all the possibilities of what could happen here. He smacked himself in the head.  
  
"Get it together, idiot." He whispered.  
  
He decided to try and pretend he was in a new season. Getting started with the basics. Communicators.  
  
Communicators.  
  
The thought had just popped up in his mind. How was this not the first thing that came to mind?  
  
The cyborg patted down his pockets, feeling for the rectangular device. It wasn't in his hoodie pockets, but he felt something in his front pockets. Iskall quickly pulled it out, the familiar Iskallium green case was not the color he saw on it, though. It was blue, like the ocean. He turned it on, a welcome message greeting him.  
  
**< Welcome, EbonyEagle!>  
** **{Server Mode: Semi-Hardcore, Multiplayer.}  
  
** Well then.  
  
He checked the player list to see who else was here.  
  
**[Unable to show player list]  
  
** He knew he wasn't alone, though. That, he was thankful for. But this meant he had to search for any people in this world. The cyborg took a deep inhale, then exhale. He started to gather wood, making a crafting table, and getting wooden shovels. It wasn't much, but it was a start if he wanted to get his friends back. He made a shovel and pickaxe, digging down and mining stone. Once a stone pick was crafted, he mined a vein of iron that was found in the hole he dug, digging further for more coal and iron. Iskall smelted up the iron, making 2 swords and pickaxe as well as a pair of armored leggings.  
  
He took the crafting table and furnace he made and stored them in his inventory, starting his walk in the jungle.   
  


* * *

If you were to ask him how he got here, the ninja would have answered the same question as everyone else: No idea.  
  
The rising sun peeked into the jungle, over the extreme mountain jungle. He could have appreciated the beauty if he knew that he was back at home, with the NHO. But Etho knew from the second he pulled out a purple communicator instead of blue, that he was not back at home. The server was set to Semi-Hardcore, which was extremely hard to find in servers. He knew the basics: Hard mode, 10 lives before you're gone forever.  
  
The ninja also realized that he wasn't wearing most of the stuff he had last night. His headband and mask were still with him, but his flannel coat was gone, replaced with a turtleneck tank top. He also realized that his hair wasn't his medium and messy style that he kept it in, instead it was down to his back, still messy and with leaves inside it, but it was long. The first thing he did when realizing this was taking a pair of shears and giving himself an undercut so the hair wouldn't get everywhere and get tangled.  
  
He took a stretchy vine and went near the reflective and clean pond that was next to him when waking here, the ninja made a bowl out of some wood he gathered, taking familiar plants and crushing them up in the bowl, a gel substance blending into itself. Etho wet his hair, washing it with the gel. He learned how to do this from Stress as a way to wash hair in a jungle or a forest. He and Cleo had also spent some time together and styling hair, cutting it, washing it. Lessons paid off well when he saw his hair in the reflective water.  
  
Somehow, the gel had also untangled the ends of his hair, which he was grateful for. He tied his hair up in a ponytail as Ren did with the vine. The ninja's cargo shorts that he had back with the NHO had been replaced with long black pants, which were easy to move around in. His combat boots were replaced with shoes that were easy to ruin in and navigate through the jungle without his feet aching all day.  
  


Etho crafted himself stone tools, upgrading to iron when he saw a massive cave nearby. Soon enough, he had boots and armored pants, but no chest plate. A helmet would have messed with his headband and hair, so he didn't make one. The ninja had decided that this was enough. He moved into the jungle, realizing that he was way faster walking now than when he was back with the hermits.   
  
He missed the hermits. It stressed him. It stressed him beyond belief. His brain threw thoughts of 'What if any hermits here got killed on their last life? What if you're all alone and you got separated into different worlds?'. He hated it. But the voice in the back of his head continued. He knew that if he didn't find anyone or didn't get out of this jungle, then the insanity itself would kill him.  
  
Eventually, the ninja found a trail that had been worn down by packs of creepers, going off in many directions, he followed it.   
  
Until he crossed paths with a creeper.  
  
"Etho?" The creeper in front of him was barely recognizable. Skin blending in with the jungle, dark green vine wrapped around half of their head, a red glow peeking from under it, and a labcoat replaced with a red cloak. But the slightly rusted robotic arm was a giveaway. Their other eye had dark bags around it, and the creeper looked super exhausted.  
  
"Doc?" Etho looked at how his friend had changed. His legs were more like a feral creeper's legs, sharp claws as well.   
  
"I thought I had been banned or was dreaming or something. Like one second I pass out from hitting my head too hard, the next I just wake up in a jungle! And this world took away most of my things and I woke up with my cybernetics rusted with gunk in between everything! The only things that I woke up that I had before were my diamond ax and my pair of sunglasses!"  
  
"Doc-"   
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just so great to see someone else here." Etho hugged the creeper tightly, hair brushing against the creeper's ear.   
  
"I-" The creeper didn't know what to say, so he hugged back. "We'll get home soon. I promise."

They hugged on the trail for what seemed like forever. And it felt good, even if it was really a minute. The two pulled away from each other and started walking side by side.  
  
"If you're here then that hopefully means that the others are here. But finding 5 people in a jungle that's super large and dense and also has mountains is going to mean nights on end of no sleep. And a lot of energy." Doc said, looking up at the canopy of the trees.  
  
"Don't tell me that you spent your time since waking up searching for people."   
  
Doc went silent when Etho said that, not wanting to answer it.  
  
"Oh my god. Dude, how are you even awake? How do you have energy?" Ethos eyes filled with worry, confusion, and concern toward his cyborg friend.  
  
"It seems like the jungle... How do I say this- Boosted my creeper body? Like, most of my creeper traits are stronger, like my legs, chest, smell, and hearing. Which helps because I can't even see out of my cyber eye. I feel faster but I also feel like I'm learning a lot of things very quickly."   
  
"Actually, the jungle did something like that to me as well. I'm faster, more athletic, a bit taller, and I have way more energy."   
  
"I see it as a gift, but I also see it as something that is gonna have a twist to it later. I'm using my boost the least I can right now though." The two encountered a split path, one's trail the same as the one they were walking on and one that strayed from the creeper trail, one that was formed by either villagers or a player and had cobblestone and controlled grass.  
  
"Which way do we go? It's a split trail." The ninja asked, stopping. Doc looked around with his good eye, smelling the air before pointing to the cobblestone trail.  
  
"That way. I hear something." And so they went down the long trail, Doc keeping updates on the noises and estimated length to fill the occasional silence. Eventually, Etho could hear talking up ahead.  
  
"People.". The duo stopped, Doc taking out his ax and Etho unsheathing his sword. Slowly, they walked over to the end of the trail, Doc flipping his hood up. Etho lifted his mask over his nose, some hair slipped down his face.   
  
As they approached the end of the trail, they could see a small house near a river that looked like it was made in 15 minutes yet still detailed and new. The two redstoners cautiously approached the building, looking for any signs of danger.   
  
"No- no don't- Here are some seeds just- Oh gosh. Harper no- Just take the seeds."   
  
The familiar voice made the duo drop their guard, relaxing their muscles. They turned the corner of the house to find Scar attempting to tame a parrot. He also looked different; Longer hair (Like everyone else), a desaturated pale blue tank top that had been ripped on the ends, white shorts, and a choker with a blue and red crystal in the middle. The builder stood up and started pacing around, mumbling incoherent sentences to himself, completely unaware of the two that were behind him.  
  
" _How would I be able to get out of this world? Where is everyone- How come I can't feel my hands. It hurts. It hurts so much. Stupid Scar- Why did you let Jellie run away. Why do I always have to overthink things-_ "  
The builder's legs were shaking as he stumbled over, crashing his back against the warm spruce wall. Scar started to shake as he tried to press a rag that was once soaked with cold water against his ribs, but the rag had done nothing to ease the agony.

* * *

  
  
He couldn't see very well. He couldn't breathe.  
  
He needed to breathe.  
  
It hurt like hell.  
  
Scar's skin was extremely pale, bags under his eyes standing out against it. It was suffocating like his lungs were crumbling into ashes and burning up. He held onto his side, wheezing. Noises had rung faintly. His vision was growing dark and blurred.  
  
_"I don't wanna die-"  
  
_He coughed roughly, heart beating out of his chest like a drum. The coughing fit grew insufferable as he could feel something splatter on the inside of his elbow. The builder heard high pitched ringing in his ears as the noises from somewhere grew louder. 

  
Everything hurt. He could feel it. He could feel his first death wait for him. Sweat fell from his head as he curled into a ball on the floor, coughing up red and blue powder on the floor. A sick feeling in his stomach grew with the coughing as his breath was being lost with each cough. The noises were loud. He couldn't focus on them. Two tall pairs of legs stood near him, vision distorted by tears.   
  
Something cold laid on his shoulders, a liquid dripping down. A lasting shiver ran down Scar's spine as the ice-cold feeling made contact with his skin. Something warm felt around his curled body, a force pushing him over. The sudden force made Scar dizzy as his head turned to look up. Two blurred heads were blocking out light, casting a shadow on the builder's face. They were saying something. Something.  
  
He was dizzy.   
  
His ears rang.  
  
His chest was burning.  
  
His lungs were aching.  
  
His throat was rough.  
  
He was coughing violently.   
  
Over the sound of his hacking breath, the figures above spoke, but Scar couldn't make out what they were saying.   
  
"-_ __cket-"  
  
"-B_ __nt_e! _t's brewing!"  
  
"-Et_o _e'_ hur_!"   
  
The bits of conversation he heard sounded like they were being sliced open with a sword. Actually, everything felt like it was being sliced with a sword. His coughing fell out of the strange rhythm it had, changing into shaky, erratic gasps. His right hand was gripping tightly on his sternum, nails digging deep into his skin.  
  
"Wh_t __ t_at __d gl__?"   
  
Scar heard barely any of it, but he slowly tilted his head down, the movement making him dizzier. It hurt. But he noticed a red glow coming from his chest, the strongest of the glow under his hand. He mumbled something as his heart started to feel a burning sensation, beating fast.   
  
"_hat __s that, ____?"   
  
He mumbled it again. A shadow was bent over him.  
  
"-It's ready." He could hear this sentence clearly and loudly. But it was just so loud and his ears were so _sensitive_ and it _hurt_.  
  
Scar swallowed the bile that had risen up in his throat as a figure walked next to him with a blurry bottle in one of their hands, something pink glowing inside.   
  
"...O__n w_de."  
  
_Huh?_

The builder mumbled something under his breath, inhaling sharply and turning his head.  
  
"- __en y_ur mou__, __ar"Another voice said.  
  
 _Everything is spinning.... Can't.... Focus...  
  
_ He tilted his head back and let his jaw go slack. He was tired. Something warm was placed against his sweaty back and propped him up until he was resting against something. Scar softly gasped, the movement attacking his lungs. He heard small noises directly above him as a green fabric was set on his body, calming the shivering and sweaty mess of a man just a little bit.   
  
_"Shhhh... Shh. It's okay. Drink this."_ He heard a soothing deep voice above him say as a straw was placed to his lips that came from a bottle filled with something pink and shiny.  
  
  
Scar gulped, placing his dry lips over the straw, slowly sipping the pink liquid. It tasted familiar, thick, and sweet, like honey and hot chocolate. He sipped on it until there was nothing more to drink. He laid his head back down on the man under him, sighing. His lungs were feeling better, but his heart had felt tight.  
  
  
"Scar, are you okay?" The man under him asked in a familiar voice. His ears were still a bit sensitive, but his headache subsided. He could hear things clearly now while his sight was a bit blurry. Something on his back had a fuzzy phantom feeling.  
  
"I... Um- Could you see if there's anything on my back for a second?" He whispered, coming to his surprise that he wasn't on the ground coughing after that. Fresh (Or humid) air never felt so good for his lungs. Of course, there was some itchiness, but that was normal. It was normal.  
  
"Oh, of course." He moved the builder's back a bit forward and lifted his tank top up, looking for a moment before moving it back down. "Nothing there. But it seems you have a red tattoo on it."  
  
"...That was there when I woke up." Scar sighed, leaning back on the green man. "My memory has been very janky since then as well. You're Doc, I know your voice and body and arm from a mile away, but who's the other guy?" He lazily pointed at the pale man across the deck, who was sitting on a chair.  
  
"It's Etho. His hair is longer and the jungle gifted him with more stamina and a build for speed. My 'gift' was learning faster and my creeper side growing stronger." Doc looked to the side, taking in the sight of the river bank by the sand. His cyborg eye creaked under the vines that covered half his face. Something inside the creeper wanted him to go feral. To stop caring and return to the jungle. But he knew better than to trust that voice.  
  
"What's my gift?"  
  
"I don't know. But it may be just as dangerous as mine. And I've noticed that red glow. I don't trust it. If you have any thoughts on liking the jungle, here's my advice; _Do not listen to it. Do not listen to any of those voices._ Is that clear?" Scar could hear a low snarl in the creeper's tone. He didn't like it one bit.   
  
"Mhm."   
  
"Good." He shifted under the builder, his visible eye closed. The red faint glow under the vines on his head stopped, the shutters clicking softly. His arm's rusted plates kept shifting around, the lights blinking as it tried to look for a power source. It was mildly unsettling to Scar, the scratching plates shifting unnaturally.   
  
Scar hummed a tune, pulling the cloak over him. The feeling on his back was strong. Like wings that were pushed together uncomfortably. But it was a phantom feeling. There was nothing there. Nothing there.  
  
_Why am I repeating myself?_

"What did you give me earlier?"   
  
"Discount regeneration potion. Used nether warts that were in one of your chests, cocoa beans, and a few mushrooms."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two were sitting in silence, the only thing breaking it was the creaks of Doc's arm trying to recalibrate itself and Etho and Scar humming together. The morning sun shined intensely, but it was blocked out by the roof's overhang above them.

* * *

  
  
This was scary. Everything was scary. The jungle was especially scary. Especially at night in a _semi-hardcore world_ in an unnamed update with _unknown mobs and scary things_. Creepers hissed from the jungle, skeletons and zombies rattling and groaning from the mountain base.   
  
Last night, he was the king of the jungle. Today, he's the peasant that lives in it.  
  
The sun shined down on him, hitting Bdubs right in the eye. He sat on his back on a rock, staring up at the crown of trees above him. He woke up in a very small clearing with no inventory, only a metallic green communicator that greeted him with a name that wasn't his. The builder sighed, looking at the vines that had wrapped around his ankles and wrists like shackles.   
  
He's read tales of jungles that brought players in and moved them to another world, one that was either Hardcore, Adventure, or Semi-Hardcore. These jungles gifted all of the players something that would help them, something that would mask a curse or a huge downside. He didn't know if the rest of the NHO or even Viva la Revolution or Scar knew about these jungles, but Bdubs regretted not telling these stories at the campfire. These jungles had the power to change people's looks, accelerate their growth, make them completely unrecognizable, change their personality.  
  
He didn't know what he was gifted. He wasn't more muscular, taller, shorter, anything. He still had his clothes from last night, but his boots were gone. His hair was longer though, and he was able to tie it up in a short ponytail. He didn't mind long hair too much, but it was annoying. Really annoying.  
  
Something in the bushes rustled, which caught the builder off guard. He jumped off the rock he laid on, backing up in the shade of the trees, raising his fists and putting up his guard.  
  
"Who's there!" He yelled at the source of the noise.  
  
Nothing responded, only more rustling.  
  
"Come out from where you are! Or I'll beat you up!" He didn't know how well he could fight in hand to hand combat, hell, he didn't even know if the thing he was talking to had any weapons. More rustles came from the bushes as a voice whispered something. Something golden reflected the sun from the bushes.  
  
"Bdubs?" A familiar voice. A bit rougher and quieter, but he knew this voice from anywhere.  
  
"Iskall-" He lowered his fists, watching the cyborg walk out of the bushes. He had slightly longer hair that was pushed more to the front, his beard was shorter, his vest was ripped and useless, he had golden goggles on his eyes with a leather strap, and his cyborg eye was rusted beyond use and powered down. He was wearing shorts under the iron leggings, which were torn from bushes. The man also had a blue bandana resting on his neck.  
  
They were enemies the night before, but now, he was just glad to have someone he knew with him. He hugged the cyborg tightly, holding on like it was the end of the world. Iskall hugged back, sniffling into his tanktop. The redstoner raised his goggles onto his forehead as he did so.  
  
"I got so scared, I thought I was here alone. I left the clearing I woke up in to look for one of you guys and I saw so many large creepers on their paths and I thought they would have spotted me and it was just so scary-" The redstoner cried into the builder's shoulder. He didn't know how to respond.   
  


"I know how you feel. I haven't left this clearing since I woke up. The jungle is too scary for me. I'm just glad I have someone now." He pat his back, taking in the smell of fresh vines and crushed fruit that radiated off of the redstoner. "We're going to get out of here safely. I promise."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"I'm sure. We'll find the others and return back to Hermitcraft. I'll protect you all." The builder stepped away from the hug, a soft smile on his face. "I promise."   
  
Then he realized something.  
  
Iskall smiled back at him, and his goggles were off. His natural eye was slightly green.  
  
"Hey, Iskall, focus on my hand for a second." He held his hand up, waving it in front of the cyborg. "Do you have any double vision?"   
  
Iskall nodded.  
  
"Put your goggles on and focus on my hand again."  
  
He did. Bdubs waved his hand again.  
  
"Any difference?"  
  
"Things are sharper, I can see farther, and I can see colors normally, generally better vision."   
  
"Alright, hand me your communicator."   
  
The cyborg did. Bdubs turned it on to see the greeting message. And when he did, his eyes went wide as he cursed under his breath.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"We're in a cursed jungle. And you may have one of the lighter gifts, which is improved sight, but you can't survive without using it. This is bad."   
  
"What do you mean? What's a cursed jungle?" Iskall was confused, but Bdubs sat on the rock, patting the spot next to him. The redstoner sat next to him as his once-enemy started to explain cursed jungles.  
  
\--

"-I don't know what the jungle has gifted me, but I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. You can't survive without your gift so your downside is something like that. But seeing as your softer than you usually are, it's going to be something more on the side of anxiety and mentality."   
  
"Well what about the others? Do you have an idea on their gifts?"  
  
"If I'm correct, which I'm praying I'm not: Gifts that boost attack, knowledge, and... mob senses... are the most dangerous. With the fact that Doc is a creeper and he might get one of these gifts, he's most likely to get the most changed. He was already strong, so if this jungle manages to call him back-" Bdubs couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of what happened in the books made his skin crawl.   
  
"He'll go feral?"  
  
"Not just that. He'll be completely turned. If we manage to get him back home if he's feral, then he'll be very changed. Turning feral mobs back to normal or even moving them around isn't easy. It killed Etho and I many times. I just pray that he doesn't have those gifts."  
  
"I- Um. I remember reading something written on paper earlier. But it- It talked about the Vex. And gifts. At first I thought it was weird, but hearing about this, I think there may be something worse than the attack, knowledge, and mob boosts."  
  
"What is it?" Bdubs turned his head to the cyborg.   
  
"The Vex. It talked about how the Vex has missed their host and that they should pay for it. Here- I think I have it in my pocket." He dug around his pants pockets before pulling out a paper and handed it to the builder, who read it.  
  
**_The host had tried to forget, but the Vex won't leave that easily  
  
He has been gifted, but he rejected it_**

**_He has to pay for his rejecting ways._**

**_They must be called back_ **

**_ He must be called back. Back to where he belongs.  
_ **

_**His coughing fits descended into sadness and despair** _

_**The feral curse spread to his friends**_

_**Too bad the cure wasn't within their reach.  
  
Tick Tock. Tick Tock.  
  
He's down on a life.** _

_**No longer in control of himself** _

_**The feeling took over  
  
The Vex shall reclaim their host** _

_**  
**_Bdubs looked at the paper with fear and horror.  
  
"That's not all. I don't know if you know since you guys haven't been in contact with the other hermits, but Cub took a deal with the Vex, trading half of his soul for magic and money. Scar hasn't taken the deal though."   
  
"Shit. Shit. Shit. Iskall, listen to me right now: We have to find Scar. We have to go now. Before he gets his first death. Before it's too late." He got up, panicked.  
  
Iskall stood up as well, pulling out an iron sword and an ax from his inventory.   
  
"Take one. It's gonna be a long walk." The cyborg said, a determined look in his eye.   
  
Bdubs smiled the best he could under the worry that plagued his face as he took the ax in his hand and chopped off a thick vine that hung from the trees.  
  
_"I will protect you guys."_ He whispered under his breath as he and Iskall walked into the thick and scary jungle.

* * *

Beef and Ren had woken up next to each other. Ren took immediately to anger and confusion and punched Beef in the face.  
  
"Ow-" He lay on the ground, a hand on his nose and cheek.  
  
"Oh shi- Beef I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Ren knelt down to help Beef up.  
  
"It's fine. It's fine." He shook Ren off, getting up and turning around, dusting himself off and watching his surroundings. A jungle, tall stalks of bamboo nearby, pandas playing in them. A river was in front of them, the water rushing loudly and echoing. They were in a cave. He checked his pockets and then his inventory. Nothing was in them other than a hot pink communicator.  
  
**< Welcome, PinkParrot!>  
{Server Mode: Semi-Hardcore, Multiplayer}  
  
**Huh.  
  
He sighed, stepping out of the small cave and sitting on the rocks next to the water, staring at the fish that jumped up and fell back in the rushing water. He looked at what he was wearing. Red flannel coat, black jeans, white boots, and a backpack. Simple.   
  
"Beef, do you feel anything weird right now?" Ren sat down next to him, also staring at the water.  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
  
"Like, something feels wrong. Definitely wrong. I can't remember a single thing of last night and my head hurts. And you and I are in different clothes than when I remember too. My hair is longer and I have a short beard as well. Something about the jungle is weird. I don't like it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"But we just woke up-"   
  
"Yeah- I know. But this place is too fresh. Too welcoming." He gestured to parrots that were squawking for the two to play with them. "I feel like something's gonna pull me in if I'm not careful."  
  
"You are,,,, very observant right now."  
  
"Eh, I always was." Ren leaned back, breathing in the air of the jungle. 

The two sat in silence, the noises of the jungle keeping Ren tense and Beef calmed. Something about Ren was a bit unsettling to Beef.  
  
His blue eyes were more green, and his pupils were similar to a wolf's, and he looked rough. He definitely was more muscular too.   
  
The bearded man heard running in the distance as well as rattles, with hisses following. He shot up, grabbing a thick stick and listening for where it was coming from.  
  
A pack of creepers emerged from the side of the cave, skeletons chasing them. But the two species of mobs stopped their chase before turning to him and Ren.   
  
A creeper walked up towards him.  
  
It sniffed him, small hisses coming from it before it ran its head under his arm like a cat, purring.  
  
Ren looked at him like he was crazy. Beef put a finger to his lips so he would stay quiet. He responded with some grumbling. He scratched the creeper on the neck, the purring louder.   
  
_"There there. Calm creeper. Shhhh"_ He smiled, the creeper walking out of his arm and jumping before walking back to its pack. The skeletons and creeper pack retreated into the woods continuing with their chase.  
  
  
Ren let out a breath he was holding and turned to Beef.  
  
"What. Just happened."   
  
"Creepers are very affectionate to one another. I don't know why that creeper came up to me, but now it recognizes my scent. So now that pack can track me down." he crossed his arms, shaking his head. "We should get ourselves some armor and tools. Don't wanna die here at all. You know we're in a semi-hardcore world?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's go."   
  
And just like that, the two went into the caves and became the first of everyone on this server to find diamonds. Ren made a sword while Beef made a helmet.   
  
Nobody had died.  
  
Yet.  
  


* * *

  
The day was hard, but the 7 would find out it was one of their better days here in the jungle.  
  
  
  
Because they didn't know just how dangerous the jungle could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me:  
>  @Chreem1 on twitter  
>  chromations on tumblr  
>  Chromations on wattpad 
> 
> i am most active on tumblr


End file.
